One Blue Rose
by Aphrodite in Disguise
Summary: Summary: There are mysterious notes popping up around school. On the front, it lists your faults and how you can work to make them better. On the back, it lists your good traits. And at the end of ever note is a beautiful drawing of a blue rose. A blue rose symbolized mystery, but Annabeth Chase is determined to get to the bottom of this mystery


**A/N- Hi folks! I'm Aphrodite in Disguise ( I guess you know that already) but you can call me Aphro. This is the first proper PJO fic I'm writing, so please bear with me and try to help me with improving.**

There was crying and shouting all around. There was so much smoke, it was suffocating him. A fire. That was what it must be. Someone was tugging at his arm. Perseus Jackson woke up suddenly, gasping for breath. What a horrendous dream! He shook his head, wondering why those fumes didn't stop. It was then he realised that this was no dream. His apartment was on fire! Odd as it was, his first thought was,

'Does this stuff have to keep happening?'

His mother Sally give him a sad look and he realised he had spoken aloud.

'Now is not the time for blaming fate, Percy. Things that must happen will happen. We need to get out. Do you remember the fire exit?'

Percy nodded. His mother was always prepared in case things went wrong, which in their case happened a lot, like the time the microwave shortcircuited last week.

'Good. Hurry up, don't take anything with you, it'll only slow you down. Here, take the car keys. Wait for me inside the car. If you need help, call Professor Chase.'

She pressed her cell phone into his hands.

'Mum! Aren't you coming too? Remember what we planned? Mum?'

She gave him a forced smile.

'Of course I'm coming. I just need to take something.'

'But mum...'

He got no further.

'Go! Now! I'll see you soon!'

This was the greatest lie Sally Jackson ever told her son. She saw him leave the apartment and then rushed to find the little box of treasures. She had to keep it safe. It contained little memoirs of Percy's father. From the times when life was so much easier. And it had a little money. The only money that the Jacksons had left. Sally knew that if she did not retrieve it, there was little point in surviving the night. She and Percy would die of starvation anyway. She would not be able to bring herself to accept charity, not ever for her son's sake.

The way she would die did not matter. Because before midnight, Percy Jackson was an orphan, with the only things he still had being a car, his mothers cell phone and an old box .

The firemen had talked to him gently, explaining that the building had collapsed before his mother could leave it. They offered any sort of help in finding relatives who would take care of him. He declined, saying that he would manage, and finally they left, though a bit suspiciously, after Percy had called Professor Chase.

Percy was in shock for an undetermined amount of time. His father had died when he was barely a year old; his ship had sunk. Then their old home had been left to his father's cousin, the property being entailed. And the cousin had made it very clear that Sally and Percy were entirely unwanted. Sally found a job to support herself and her little boy, but today, she too had left her son. Percy was all alone in the world, with very few possessions and instructions to call a certain Professor Chase he had meet only once.

Percy remembered the time he had met the Professor, a few months ago. Sally explained that he was a distant relative, who would help them in any time of need. Percy accepted that without question, he liked this clumsy man. Which was why he had called him as his mother told him to, and this was why a bespectacled man was currently driving him to his new home.

'I don't know what Sally had told you, son, but I am your guardian now, and you will stay with us for as long as you wish.'

Percy nodded blankly.

Not to be discouraged, Professor Chase continued, trying to put the boy at his ease.

'I suppose you should know about my family. I have a wife and a daughter called Annabeth. A piece of advice, my boy. Enter her room without her permission, and you won't get out alive.'

Percy almost smiled at that.

'Your room should be ready by now. If any of us trouble you, you only have to ask us to back off. We want you to become a part of the family, however long it takes. I know it isn't easy, but trust me, we all want you there, and we'll do all we can to help you get over this.'

Percy gave him a look full of gratitude that went straight to the absent minded Professor's heart, and made him decide that Percy would find a new family in them, and would be loved and cared for.

'We think you should start school in a week with Annabeth. Though of course if you want to continue at your old school, it can be arranged...'

For the first time since he had called Professor Chase, Percy spoke.

'That's all right, I don't mind. How old is Annabeth?'

'Only a bit older than you. Both of you will me in the same year, so she can help you adjust. Now, we are nearly there.'

Percy was led to the Chase apartment, and then to his new room. His dreams that night were all about his mother. He didn't think things would be OK ever again, but then Mum would have wanted him to go on.

 **A/N- Thanks a lot for reading. Do leave a review. Constructive criticism will be met with a very grateful author.**


End file.
